imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Important: Please consider that the below mentioned game rules may not be up to date. The current version of the game rules (depending on your server), can be found here: * UK Rules: http://www.imperion.net/index/rules * US Rules: http://www.imperion.us/index/rules * AUS Rules: http://www.imperion.com.au/index/rules * .ORG Rules: http://www.imperion.org/index/rules or on your Imperion home page or see bottom left in-game. NOTE: This page only serves to explain the game rules with the help of some links. So some terms and passages can vary from the official game rules, but only to make them more understandable, not to alienate their content. If you have questions about the game rules, feel free to ask the Multihunter on your game server! The game rules of Imperion.net, Imperion.us, Imperion.com.au and Imperion.org are equal. That's why you will only find the .ORG rules here. In case you have to contact the admin of your country please choose the correct email address: .NET: admin@imperion.net .US: admin@imperion.us .COM.AU: admin@imperion.com.au .ORG: admin@imperion.org ---- Imperion Rules The rules of the game apply in addition to the General Terms of Use of Imperion. Avoiding the rules will be regarded as a violation and accordingly punished. §1. Account §1.1. Every player may only own and play one account per server. §1.2. The person in possession of the eMail account which is registered in the account is the only owner of the account. To change the eMail address and therefore the owner of the account, the former owner has to send an eMail from the current registered eMail address to admin@imperion.org from and request the change. §1.3. Passing on the account's password is prohibited. Sitters and accounts with same PC usage are not allowed to choose the same password. Exception: Multiplayer accounts. There are only allowed if the fellow player does not own or play any other account in the same game-world. §1.4. The use of the sitting function is limited for a short absence of the owner up to 14 days. In case of longer absence the vacation mode has to be activated first. §1.5. If two or more players access their accounts from the same PC they both have to state the same PC usage for each shared gaming time and have to cancel it immediately as soon as the shared gaming time ends. §1.6. The owner of an account is responsible and punishable for all actions of his / her Sitters and of his / her fellow players. §2. Interaction §2.1. The maximum amount of allowed lopsided resource transfers is one hour production of resources per day to another player. In case a player would like to supply more than one player he / she has to split the hour production – disregarding the size and amount of the supplied player(s). One hour production consists of the net sum total of all resources of all planets, plus the upkeep of troops. §2.2. Between Sitters and players sharing the same PC, the resource transfers must be in a ratio of 1:1. §2.3. Supporting Xen may supply their own troops with Deuterium if they are stationed in another account. Only a sufficient amount of Deuterium to keep the own fleet alive for 24 hours is permissible per day. This does not apply to §2.2. §2.4. Attacks of any kind are not allowed in case of: * Players who are Sitters for each other or who use the same PC. After canceling you have to wait 14 days before you may invade a former sitter or player who used the same PC. * Players in the same alliance or their wing. After leaving the alliance/wing, there is a waiting time of 2 days before the players may invade each other. §3. Netiquette §3.1. To sell troops, resources, game activities or accounts is prohibited. This also applies for the time invested into the account and/or for donated accounts at auctions. §3.2. Insults, humiliation or any other dubious comment on other players of any kind and at any place in the game is not allowed and punishable. §3.3. Account and league profile texts have to be in English or German. Any other language is not allowed. §3.4. Blackmailing of any kind is prohibited. This does not apply to negotiations which had been begun by the inferior player who wants to achieve an agreement. §3.5. Any advertisement, spam or chain letters are not allowed. §3.6. It is illegal to publish battle reports without permission of both players being involved. §3.7. Forcing players into deletion, account transfer, to sign in a sitter, to allow dual accounts, to pass on the password or to violate any rules is prohibited. §3.8. The abuse of any mistakes or bugs in the game illicit and punishable. Using bots or scripts is prohibited and will be punished with the deletion of the account. §3.9. Impersonating any official institution of Imperion as well as the use of ethical or political incorrect names is illegal and will be punished with a direct deletion of the account. §4. Administratives §4.1. If a player has been offered a punishment but does not accept it, he automatically accepts the resulting ban until the clarification of the matter by the Multihunter. §4.2. The Multihunter is the last arbitrament. If there are any valid doubts regarding the decision of a Multihunter, the player can refer to admin@imperion.org §4.3. The Imperion Team reserves the right to change the rules at any time. §4.4. If individual article of this set of rules should be ineffective, it does only affect the article itself but not the validity of the remaining regulations of this set of rules. The Administrators will replace the ineffective articles as soon as possible. Any replacing paragraph will be valid without delay and also applicable for current cases, even if a final version has not been published until then. ---- ;See also: * How can I report a potential rule violation? Category:Community